A messedup day
by Demonangelone
Summary: A funny account of what happens when Inuyasha obtains Kagome's power to say sit. Also, check what happens to Sango.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

DAO: Please be nice, it's my first fanfic. Leave reviews. Thanks.

A MESSED-UP DAY

"Would you want me to bear your children", Sango said flirtatiously as Miroku watched with a stupefied expression on his face. In the background they could hear Inuyasha saying "Kagome sit, oh this is so much fun." Kagome was screaming something back at him.

It all started a few hours ago...

"Inuyasha sit" Kagome said yet again. Inuyasha was fuming, he would show her. She was always mistreating him; so he ate the last ramen noodles. What was wrong with that? She was so unreasonable. Always telling him to sit for no reason.

Inuyasha sneaked out in the middle of the night to see a special friend. It was the herb lady; someone he had met during his travels. She was full of mischief and knew many tricks. Inuyasha banged on the door, "Hey, old lady, wake up. I need your help." He kept banging "Hey, old hag, get up now". A wrinkled old lady open the door, "What do you need, half demon", she asked, her yellow teeth glowing in the lantern light. "I want something that would make Kagome appreciate me. She's always making me sit when I haven't done anything wrong", Inuyasha complained. "I think I have the perfect thing for you", the old lady said "its called fool's rush".

" I wondered why its called that" Inuyasha said "Well who cares, just hurry it up and give it to me". The old lady smiled, "Just remember to be careful and for only you and her to drink of it, otherwise who knows what may happened."

"Yeah, yeah who cares. Just give it here already" Inuyasha said. The old lady went and poured something into a small cup. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, "It smells really bad. I'm supposed to drink this thing."

" Yes. Remember what I said, half-demon, be careful." The old lady said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time. I ain't stupid, you know." Inuyasha grabbed the cup and took off. The old lady smiled, her eyes glinting with mischief.

Inuyasha got to their camp. He placed the cup carefully and top of their campfire. He decided to give the cup to Kagome in the morning as a make-up gift. He went to his bedroll and fell asleep immediately. Shippo and Kilala wrinkled their noses at the nasty smell that was suddenly at their noses, but went back to sleep in a few minutes.

Sango woke up, "Oh, what's that delicious smell. Why didn't they offer me any? I will just go check." Sango stood up, and went to their campfire. She stared at the cup; it smelled so good. "I will just take a little sip; nobody will know", she said as she grabbed the cup and tasted it. Oh well, it wasn't as good as it smelled, so she just left it there and went back to sleep.

Miroku was woken up suddenly; he looked around the campfire, everybody was asleep. He stared at Sango and smile, he started walking towards her, but then smelled something so delicious that he changed course. He stared at the cup a few moments before taking a few sips. It didn't taste half as good as it smelled. He was suddenly sleepy and returned to his bedroll.

Kagome was startled awake, "Wha-, oh I guess it was nothing." She took a breath; something smelled so good. Nobody had offered her any, it was probably Inuyasha's fault. She decided she would take a few sips just to see how it tasted. "I hope nobody notices", she whispered to herself as she took the cup. It tasted ok, but not as great as it smell. "Oh, I guess that's why nobody offered me any. There is so little left, I hope they don't notice". She decided to go back to sleep, as she gave a huge yawn.

Inuyasha woked up early. He immediately went to the cup; for some reason it didn't look as full as it had last night. He wondered if it was the light. It didn't matter, he would take it to Kagome. He drank half of it and left the rest. He woked Kagome up, she yawned hugely and said, " What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing. Here, Kagome, I made you this.", he said as he offered her the cup. Kagome blushed and tried covering it by turning her face away. She felt bad for having drunk from it before and thinking bad of Inuyasha. She drunk the rest in one big gulp to cover her embarressment. "How do you feel?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, looking her over carefully. Kagome blushed again. Why is Inuyasha being so nice to me, she wondered, maybe he likes me. "Fine, thanks, Inuyasha.", she said, hiding a smile by looking down.

They were walking in search of the shards again. Inuyasha was walking ahead of them, fuming silently. The old hag must have tricked him, everything was the same. He had even tried to make Kagome sit, but that had just made her mad, and she had made him sit. "What's wrong, Inuyasha", Shippo said. "Oh, I know, you are mad cause Kagome made you sit again. You should stop being so mean, Inuyasha."

"Shut up, Shippo. I'm not in the mood.", Inuyasha said, walking more rapidly.

"But inuyasha-", Shippo trailed off as Inuyasha turned towards him with a dangerous expression. Shippo squealed and run to hide behind Kagome. He whimpered; Inuyasha scoffed and turned back to walking. Kagome gave him a nasty look and comforted Shippo. Up ahead, they saw two figures. They were handsome men walking towards them. Sango had the inexpicable urge to ask them something. She tried resisting but it was no used, she had to do it.

She walked towards them and asked the more handsome of the two with a provocative smile, "Would you like me to bear your child?" They all looked at her as if she were crazy.

Kagome hissed, "Sango, what are you doing?" Miroku was watching her with an astonished expression, while Inuyasha only looked confused. The man Sango had spoken to was blushing, but was enjoying the attention when she laid a hand on his arm. Miroku couldn't stand it anymore, he grabbed Sango's arm and propelled her forward. Inuyasha stared after them and something occured to him. He stared at Kagome with a mischievous smile. "What are you grinning at, Inuyasha? It's not funny, so stop it." Kagome, exclaimed.

Inuyasha stared at her, what was she angry about now? He wasn't the one flirting around. That was enough, he would try again. "Kagome, sit!!", Inuyasha said. Kagome was suddenly staring up at him from the ground. Inuyasha laugh as everyone stared at him in surpprise. "What's going on?", Shippo said, staring at his friends, in turn. Inuyasha was smiling happily as he repeatedly told Kagome to sit, Kagome was screaming back at him, Sango was trying to go back to the man she had smiled at, Miroku was restraining her, Shippo was scrambling out of everyone's way and Kilala was watching her friends as they acted like fools.

Sometime later that night...

Kagome is sitting by herself near the campfire, her arms around her legs. Inuyasha appears and stands slightly behind her, "So are you still mad, Kagome?", he asks, "cause if you are, it's not my fault. You are the one who's always telling me to sit." Kagome turns to look at him with a smile. He takes a few step backwards, knowing the effect was reversed, a comicaly panicked look on his face. "It's okay, Inuyasha."

He looks at her and then sits beside her, he lays back and watches the stars while she looks into the campfire.

Miroku lays his hands on Sango and says, "Let's share in the love too", he fondles her back. Sango turns and slaps him, "You never change, you lecherous monk."

Everything back to normal again...


End file.
